


We're only good with supervision

by surprisedreader



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad at communicating, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Getting Together, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Supervision required, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisedreader/pseuds/surprisedreader
Summary: Sometimes Jonathan and Patrick have sex. It's not a big deal really lots of friends hook up. There is nothing weird about it. So what if sometimes they need supervision so they could bang.  Who cares if they dont know how to ask each other for things?  It's totally normal to go through a middle man to be able to have great sex right? It's fine. Honesty. Who needs communication anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so it's to be assumed that limits and safewords have been set off screen before this fic takes place. ( with Sharpy of course as boys are dumb and can't talk to each other)  
> Also there is a part where Patrick struggles and Jonny has him keep doing what they are doing. I want to be clear that while again not discussed Patrick has a clicker in his hand that he can press at any time should he ever feel the need to safeword without the use of his mouth.  
> Finally Abby is totally on the in with this arrangement and is cool with it so long as she gets all the dirty details when Sharpy comes home.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!

His head was cushioned on Sharpy's think thigh. The room was chilly he could hear an air conditioner humming near by but didn’t lift his head to look. He wondered if he even really had the will to do so if it wasn't asked of him. His muscles felt nearly as heavy as his eye lids. He twitched a shoulder slightly just to see if he could. 

“Shhh.” Sharpy scolded scratching at Patrick's scalp before running a big palm down his neck, between his tense shoulder blades and touching his bound wrists. “Be good.”

The words made Patrick close his eyes and breath out hard through his nose. He wanted to be good. He did, it was why he was here. It was why he had forced himself shame faced and embarrassed to ask for help. He couldn't be good alone. He needed the help.

Sharp hummed his approval and rubbed gently at his spine. Patrick slipped a little deeper.

His knees were beginning to ache when someone opened a door behind him. His made himself keep his eyes closed but he couldn't stop the shiver of feeling overexposed from running over his body. His thighs tightened with the need to close and block himself from view. He didn’t. He wanted to be good.

Whoever entered the room wasted no time coming up behind him and squatting down for a better look. Feet heavy on the carpet. They said nothing but Sharpy didn’t seem concerned, kept running fingers through Patrick's hair in slow soothing strokes.

The person behind him finally spoke after what felt like too long. “May I?” 

His voice was strong. Confident. And not at all directed at Patrick. He was asking Sharp's permission to lay his hands on Patrick's body; like he was property…or a pet. Sharp hummed a yes and Patrick had to concentrate to keep his breathing level. To not twitch with the burning heat the idea made him feel all over.

The man didn't waste any time after getting the answer he was looking for. Big hands reached up and pulled Patrick's knees further apart on the carpet exposing his hanging cock and balls even further. One of those hands pressed on his lower back making him arch propping his ass up at a sharper angle.

While the mans hands were firm and insistent they weren't harsh, more clinical than anything as they cupped Patrick’s balls as if to test their weight and gripped his cock: tugging at if to see its size. He was being judge by the palm full and it made his skin tingle, breaking out in goose flesh. He turned his face and hid it in Sharpy's belly. It was too much. The eyes on him, the hands, the too cool examination. He felt like he had been measured and found wanting. He wasn't going to be good enough. He took a shuttering breath that raked his frame and instantly the foreign hands were gone and all he could feel was his nose pressed into Sharps T-shirt. He smelled like hotel soap and laundry detergent.  
The hand in his hair tugged once in question. ‘Too much?’ Patrick hesitated considering before he shook his head no. He was fine. He didn’t want to stop yet. 

“I think… you should put him on the floor.” The strangers voice made Patrick press his face tighter to the abs in front of him, full of nerves. “You asked me to help you with this.” He continued reasonably when Sharpy made a ‘oh?’ noise. “I can't do my best work if you baby him…I want to ruin him.”

Everything seemed to go still, even the air conditioner clicked off. Patrick felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Maybe it wasn’t silent. Maybe he just couldn’t hear past the blood rushing in his ears.  
Sharpy placed a kiss to the crown of his head before lifting him up by his shoulders. 

The loose heavy feeling that he worked so hard for before was gone. He was tense all over. His legs were starting to ache from the strain of holding his new position, chest to the floor arms behind his back lending no way to stabilize himself knees spread obscenely wide. The carpet rubbed uncomfortably against his cheek. He wanted to cry. When he asked for help he always thought it was going to be easier. Less humiliating maybe. He just wanted to behave but it was so fucking hard.

The sudden sharp slap against his balls had him both opening his eyes in disbelief and crying out in pain and shamefully pleasure. He pulled his legs in to try and protect himself and received a stinging slap to his inner thighs for his trouble. The strangers hand pressed solidly on his back pinning him down and a knee between his legs kept them spread.

“Three things.” He hissed voice dropping from the casual tone he used with Sharpy to something heavier, something made to be obeyed. “Do not ever try and hid yourself from me. If I position you, or touch you its for my benefit or Sharps not yours, never fight that. Last thing…” The hand left Patrick's back and the knee slid away leaving him completely alone, no one in his line of sight, a naked shivering island feeling hypersensitive and jittery.

“No one told you you could speak. Don't make a sound again without permission or you'll be punished.”  
The crack of the crop against his balls was less of shock the second time it came down but he still had to bite his lip to not groan and curl his toes at the zinging sensation of it. 

“Damn.” Sharp said somewhere off to his left a while later and the stranger hummed in agreement. Patrick's legs shook when the crop ran along his ass crack and tapped at it almost playfully. A harder swat followed it, first to one thigh then the next. Patrick pressed his forehead into the carpet and forced himself to breathe through the burning. He let himself fall away and just feel the way he trembled. The crop tapped his sac again before rubbing almost tauntingly over his dick. He was hard.

He wanted to be embarrassed but it took a back burner to the dread he felt wondering if he was going to be hit there too. He wanted to close his legs. To beg to be hit anywhere else. He didn’t move though. 

“Good boy.” The praise made Patrick feel nearly light headed and his muscles felt weak. The crop fell away and a calloused palm rubbed at his belly just above his dick. “You did good. Let's see if we can push you further.”

Excitement and dread washed over him. More. Could he take more?

The naked man who walked in front of him should have been a surprise. He wasn’t. Jonny. Of course it was Jonny he hadn't even really considered Sharpy asking anyone else to do this to him. 

“Open up.” Patrick swallowed once before letting his jaw hang loose. He felt stupid finally seeing Jon for the first time tonight. He should have just gone straight to him. He shouldn't have bothered Sharpy at all. But Jon and Patrick were weird about each other. Everyone knew it. Jon couldn't get Pat to relax before a scene. Didn’t know how to ease in the way Pat needed. And Patrick didn’t know how to ask even if Jon did. They were constantly too much or not enough. They had to have a buffer zone. A person to help them get in the right space and stay on task. The guilt of their inadequacies ate at Patrick like nothing else. 

“Stop it.” Jonny snapped at him glaring like he could see Patrick resurfacing from his previous sub space. Patrick wanted to snap back at him that he wasn't doing anything wrong when Sharp brought them back on point. 

“Hell of a waste of a mouth if you're just going to stare at it Jon. I know for a fact your dick will fit in it real nice. Perfect fit if you hold him still just right.” Sharpy's gentle fingers eased into Patrick’s hair again from behind him and gripped just enough to make him angle head better for fucking.

Jon's eyes dilated at that, glare easing off his face as he refocused on Patrick’s gaping mouth. 

Patrick had a not so secret love of things in his mouth. He wished it wasn't true but the minute Jon's tip touched his tongue he began suckling at it greedily. 

“Eager.” Jon hissed through his teeth like an insult. He felt the word sizzle across his skin like Jon had called him a whore. He wouldn't. Jonny would never be so crass but he didn't have to be to get his point across. Even regular words off of his lips could make Patrick's balls draw up and his insides quiver. “Look at me…open your throat.” Patrick forced his eyes up as best he could with his awkward twisted angle and struggled to let the cock being fed to him in slid down his throat. 

It was hard. So hard with his eyes tearing up and his nose starting to run bad enough that he couldn't get a breathe in edgewise. At least not unless Jon pulled back and even then he never pulled all the way out making Patrick gasp wetly around his girth before he forced his way back in. He had drool dripping down his face in fat sticky streams unable to swallow it down in time before he was being filled again. His shoulders were aching. At some point he had started to struggle, panic warring with his need to do as he was told. He jerked his head to the side trying to force the intrusion out of his mouth and get a descent breathe in his lungs but only got a furious hand in his hair holding him deathly still. Sharp had given the reins back over to Jon. Patrick hadn't we realized he had backed off.

“Who the fuck told you you could take that dick out of your mouth? You wanna fight me? Act like you know better then me on how much you can take?” Patrick panted thickly letting tears fall without even attempting to stop them, too busy trying to ignore how disgusting he felt and sounded. He wasn't crying but it was almost too much. The continuous chocking making his eyes water. “Do you think I care that you need to breathe.” Patrick fought to keep still as Jon slow fucked his face forcing him to take him all the way down and when Patrick finally had his nose pressed to wiry hair Jon held him there watching his neck muscles strain. “You were given to me to use however I wished you greedy little boy” the slap to the ass made Patrick jerk but he was held too tightly to really go anywhere. “I get to decide what you can take and what you can't.” When Jon pulled him off for the last time Patrick was a mess of his own salava and snot and tears and his face was flushed red all the way down his chest. He felt like he was floating. 

He gasped and coughed and sucked in air like he was a drowning man and with his head spinning and his throat aching he begged himself not to cum.

“Do you think you got it good and wet?” Jon asked looking at his dick showing it to Patrick. “I hope so because it’s the only lube you’re getting.” He was standing, Patrick wasn't sure how he had it in him to stand at all when his whole body felt like rubber. His knees had slid so wide he was nearly flat on the floor. He was shaking so bad he felt like a new born faun. He whined thinking about Jon pressing into him with no prep other than his spit covered cock. “Eyes up.”

“Give him a minute.” Sharp cut in making Patrick twitch. He forgot he was in the room. 

“He can keep going.” Jon said in his bland voice again. He always sounded like that when he talked to Sharpy about him. Like Patrick was just something he was debating the proper use for.

“True but I said wait.” Sharpy replied flippantly, he didn't even sound concerned. Maybe he wasn't.

Jon rocked back on his heels seeming to realign his plan with this new order and squatted down to look at Patrick’s face again. He carefully traced the outline of his lips which Patrick dropped open again without a thought as his heart beat sounded like a drum in his head. He was completely worn out and it was easier to open up than fight. Easier to listen to the drum that he could feel with his whole body then even pretend to want to struggle. The action made Jonny smile and slid three thick fingers inside just to enjoy the wet sloppy sound they made when he pushed them in and out. 

Patrick's breathing evened out as Jon finger fucked his mouth almost teasingly. He ran a thumb under Patrick's closed eye wiping away tear stains before Sharpy gave him the go ahead. 

Jon hiked up Patrick's hips so he was back where he wanted him. He groaned at the treatment and Jon laughed softly rubbing at his hips like an apology. Patrick blinked his eyes open and looked over his shoulder he was half here and half still floating. Jon was tugging his ass cheeks apart and watching his hole. Feeling a little coy Pat tightened it up to make it wink at him. It made Jonny grin but tap his dick warning against his furrowed hole. “I would suggest that that… is not your best idea.” Patrick felt short of breath again but this time for a completely different reason. 

The hot press of Jonny sliding inside of him would never not steal every bit of fight out of Patrick. True to his word Jonny didn’t give Patrick any extra lube to ease the already difficult situation. “Fuck.” Patrick hissed unable to stop himself. “Jonny! Too much! Fuckin please!”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He teased sounding a little strained himself. He heard Jon spit before the slap of saliva hit his twitching hole. Jon pulled his dick out coating it in the new slick, rubbing between Patrick's cheeks before diving back in. He slid easier this time though Patrick still felt like he might burst at the seems.  
They fell into pants and moans as Jon sunk in all the way , Patrick's ass nestled in the cradle of Jon's hips. He rocked minutely like he was enjoying the way it made Patrick let out involuntary grunts. 

“How does he feel?” Patrick twitched at Sharpy's voice again and Jon groaned like it was too much. Sharpy didn’t usually get involved other than lending a direction here or there, warning bells sounded in Patrick's head. “Sharpy?” He questioned weakly.

“Come on Jon. Don't give me that look. What's it like to be balls deep in that hu?” Sharpy pressed on ignoring Patrick.

Jon went still for a moment like he was considering the question before he seemed to make up his mind. “Tight.” He replied grinding in as if to prove his point. He licked his lips like suddenly he was nervous glancing down at Patrick's face before looking away. “So tight. I don’t even understand it. He could…” Jon started to pick up the pace dragging out slowly before fucking back in like he could make Patrick any more away of how long and thick the cock was that was spearing him open. 

“Fuck man. He could get this anywhere. Should get it from whoever he wants because he is so good but he waits for me. It's… god damn, its overwhelming! He is so good for me and and…” Jon found his prostate and Patrick howled with it. He was relentless. Jon pulls his ass apart, tugging at his rim with his thumbs like he wanted to fit more inside him. Like he wanted to see if Patrick would let him. “Don’t you fucking cum yet Patrick.” Jonny snapped like it wasn't his own words that were hurtling them both towards their end.

Patrick was dying. He had to be it was the only explanation for the flying falling feeling he had all over. It was too much. He wanted to hide and hear more at the same time. He wasn't going to be able to hold it off no matter what Jonny wanted from him and the thought of getting complimented and then fucking up made him full on sob. “Jonny!?”

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Jon reached around jacking him in near perfect rhythm with his own relentless pace. “Come on. Do it then Pat.” 

Patrick sobbed through his orgasm and flat out cried through Jonny flipping him over and cumming all over his already messy stomach. 

It took Jon nearly five minutes to get Patrick to stop crying and Sharpy refused to help like he normally did. By the time Patrick was back to feeling mostly himself if not a little floaty and definitely cleaner and boneless without his bindings Jonny looked ready to cry himself.  
“Sorry.” He croaked blinking stupidly big deer eyes at Patrick making him smile a little feeling just a touch loopy. “wha’ for?” he asked. 

“I… fucked up?” he tried but it came out sounding like a question more than anything. The Blackhawk’s captain looked to Sharpy for help but the older male just watched him with a ‘do better’ expression. Jon looked back at Patrick and rubbed his wrists working out the kinks from being tied so long. “ I made you cry.” Jon said sounding scandalized. “Like…cry cry Pat.” He added on softly. Patrick hummed in agreement but something didn't seem to be adding up so he waited for Jon to continue. When he didn't Patrick sighed and tugged at him. “The crying was good.” He couldn’t meet Jon's eye at first but when the quiet stretched he chanced looking up. Jon looked like he might go through some horrifying form of Top Drop if Patrick didn’t explain so he took a breath trying to reorganize his scattered thoughts and tugged Jon down to lay with him so he could whisper at him. They didn't normally do this. Cool down was where Sharpy took back over for both of them. 

“I… like everything we did. Like…a lot and I was really…over stimulated I guess when you threw the ah…compliments or whatever on top of it all so…”

Patrick wanted to fidget but he also was still clinging happily to the last of his sub space. He didn’t want to talk any more. He wanted to fall asleep for once and have Jon still be curled up with him in the morning instead of being alone.

“Complements?” Jonny repeated softly before Sharps voice startled them both. 

“The bed is more comfortable than the floor I'm told…good for worn out bodies after a tough workout.”

“We got it Sharpy we will move to the bed.” Jonny snapped grumpy from all hiss leftover nerves and not getting an assist like he normally did at the end of things. “Good.” Sharpy chirped standing and stretching. “I'm going to bed.” He paused at the door though and looked over the two still laid out on the floor. He'd never left Jonny alone with Patrick before after a scene. “No more fooling around tonight you understand? Promise me.” He looked 100% serious. Patrick wondered if it was his dad look as Jonny and he both gave their word. “Good.” He said again and took his leave. 

Patrick and Jon helped each other to bed and tentatively curled up together in an attempt to sleep. It was new… it was good. “Hey Kaner?” Jonny asked softly in case he was already asleep. He got a soft hum in reply. “I… want to be better at this… for you I mean…you're …I just… what I mean is you deserve-“ 

“Do you want to go out with me?” Patrick cut in making Jon fall into stunned silence. 

“I mean…” he said breathlessly tangling his feet with Patrick’s.

“Yeah."


End file.
